Three Days, Second Chances
by King-Mac-11
Summary: Adagio Dazzle has refused to mingle with CHS for a good while now. On a three days weekend from both her school and part time job, this comes back to bite her. Three days can make a big difference in a person's life. All she had to do was go out and meet someone new.
1. Friday

**King: No idea why I decided to go with this, but I just had to write it. I like the idea of Adagio being the last hold out among the sirens to make friends. Mostly wrote this for shits and giggles.**

 **/\**

Adagio woke to a strange sound. One she knew but had never heard for so very long. Silence. No shouting about breakfast burritos! No shattering breakables! No overly vocal arguments! It felt like heaven to the former siren. Unfortunately, she would have to tempt this by walking out. She hopped out of bed and walked out and toward the kitchen in her pajamas. She peaked through the entryway, finding out why there was no yelling. Sonata and Aria were nowhere to be found. She looked up toward the clock on the wall to find it was still early morning. A cursory look toward a calendar showed today was one of the rare, non-holiday specific days off from school. It was a day to help the teachers get themselves and their work in order and gave the students a three-day weekend.

Regardless, Adagio knew the other two should still be awake. She walked back down the hall and knocked on both of their doors, getting no answer from either. She raised an eyebrow at that and walked out to the living room. There, she found a pair of notes. Both were written in a very rushed style.

The first read:

[Adagio, decided to do something with my weekend instead of sticking around here. -Aria.]

Adagio looked over to the second note:

[Dagi…] Adagio felt her eye twitch reading that part, [… I wanted to leave a note to tell you that I volunteered to help Pinkie Pie and Applejack with a party at Sweet Apple Acres. It's a weekend long event and they needed help covering everything they had planned. I'll likely be back late on Sunday. See you then~ -Sonata.]

Adagio had the house to herself for the weekend. To anyone else, this would mean a weekend full of possibilities. Most teens in Adagio's position would throw a party with their roommates out of the house. With three very different personalities under one roof, it was almost impossible to coordinate something like that without stepping on each other's toes constantly. But Adagio didn't want to throw a party. She wasn't really sure what she wanted to do.

Contrary to popular belief, Adagio wasn't necessarily outgoing. Don't make the mistake thinking that she was secretly shy or something. She loved being the center of attention! The spotlight was practically her home as far as she was concerned. She wanted nothing more than to be adored by everyone around her. And there in lies the issue. She wanted adoration. She wanted people to look toward her like she was the most amazing person they'd ever known. But with her powers gone and their plans in ruins, the people at the school all despised the sirens. Adagio, especially, received quite a bit of ire being the lead of the trio of sirens.

She sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, thinking back to the days following their defeat at the hands of the Rainbooms. They were stuck at the school, unable to leave the premises due to various rules and layers of paperwork. The three were targeted by any number of tricks and pranks at the school, but they never pushed as far as she had expected. Adagio speculated this was because Sunset Shimmer, the former evil queen of Canterlot High, had just saved all of them with the power of friendship. After a few weeks, everything died down again, and they started to feel less like targets and more like normal high school students.

Adagio chuckled to herself. The idea of a 'normal CHS student' seemed ridiculous to her at this point. All the magic and crazy events made the idea of normal seem foreign to the school. Adagio sipped from her mug and sighed. She was bored being by herself but didn't have any feeling to go out. She also didn't have a large list of friends to call in. It started and ended with Aria and Sonata.

Adagio slumped down onto her folded arms on the table. She stayed that way for a few minutes before sighing and standing. She wasn't going to just sit there all day and do nothing. She walked back to her room and got dressed in one of her best outfits: a golden tank top paired with a pair of purple pants and a studded, purple jacket. She put on a pair of high(er) heeled boots (not quite 'high,' but still a bit taller than normal boots) and stretched her back and arms. She grabbed her keys and walked out of the house, locking the door, and walked off to find something to do.

As she walked, she thought about what to do. There was a new music shop in town, but it still felt too early for her to try to get back into music after losing to the Rainbooms. There was… Adagio stopped on the sidewalk, a realization hitting her like a truck. _Do I really not have a hobby other than music?_ She thought to herself for a moment. She couldn't seem to come up with anything else! Nothing! She had spent so much time using her songs to get whatever she wanted, usually power… That fueled her singing… For more power… She shook her head and decided to stop that thought before it began. She didn't have the patience to bother with the circular logic that held.

She took a deep breath to right herself and started to walk again. She found herself walking by the school. There was no tent in the front court to indicate the multi-dimensional visitor was on site. If nothing else, he was at least a way to alleviate her boredom. She sighed to herself and prepared to walk on when a tune on the air perked her ears. A guitar strumming in the distance drew her attention. It was close, and sounded familiar…

Adagio made her way around the school building. Sitting on the stairway on the side of the school was Canterlot High School's resident quote-unquote 'rock star,' if the general population of the school is concerned. The common consensus from the school's single female population, and some males, is that Flash is either the rock star to desire or the knight in shining, leather-jacketed armor. Adagio had to admit, she could certainly why.

On the most basic level, Flash was conventionally handsome. That coupled with his kind personality made him a desirable catch for a good chunk of the school's student body. To Adagio, though… Yeah. He was alright. The goody-two-shoes stuff was annoying. If he could get passed that, then she might be able to tolerate him. She shook her head and was about to leave before she suddenly stopped. There was something familiar in his music that just kept her attention, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

And then she started to quietly sing, almost on instinct, " ** _let's have a battle… Battle of the Bands…_** " Once that was out there, she couldn't stop herself from hearing it as he played. He was literally playing her song! Technically, she had to share the honor with the other two, but she was the primary Siren and effectively wrote all of their songs. Granted, they actually kind of wrote themselves through the pendants based on what they needed, but Adagio was the lead in those situations. So, they're her songs! This could be a sign in a way. If nothing else, it was an excuse to mess with someone and kill some time.

Adagio smirked to herself and made her way around his field of view to sneak up behind him. Once she was in position, she waited. Waited for the song to end. She felt a little pride in the idea that someone was playing her song. Why stop something so beautiful? Hang on…

The tune changed. Flash used a cord in the song to transition into a new song. In fact, he was doing that a lot. It was weird, but the weirdest part was something in the tunes. The tunes had no emotion. Adagio knew music well, and she could tell that his guitar was emotionally dead. She could tell he had a lot on his mind to the point that it was affecting his music. This would make him an even better target to mess with him, using his emotional state against him. But Adagio had enough time to think to herself as the songs cycled.

Sonata and Aria both moved on and made friends at CHS, but Adagio didn't bother. She kept up her appearances as the unapproachable siren. She didn't want to bother with the high school students unless she absolutely had to, often as a way to get what she wanted. And right now, she wanted to alleviate her boredom.

Flash's medley came to an end with a sharp snapping sound, pulling Adagio out of her planning. One of Flash's guitar strings had snapped. He seemed to take it well enough when he reached over to his case. Whatever he was looking for wasn't there, so he turned his head to make sure it hadn't just moved. This placed Adagio in his peripheral vison. The moment he saw her, Flash jumped off the school's steps and spinning toward her in one motion.

"What the hell?!"

Not what she had planned, but Adagio decided to roll with it. She leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand and elbow on her knee, and smiled. "What's wrong? Not used to an audience?"

Flash took a deep breath to calm his nerves, patting his chest just over his heart. When he had calmed down again, he looked back to Adagio. "What do you want?"

Adagio feigned a look of hurt, "What? I'm not allowed to just enjoy the music?" Her face turned back into a knowing smirk, "Especially when I wrote a chunk of your medley?"

Flash glared at her, suspicious, "Not when it includes sneaking up behind me without saying a word like a creep."

Adagio tilted her head and placed her index finger on her chin, exaggerating a thinking position, "I suppose you make a point."

"Then get to yours." Flash put his guitar back into its case and picked it up it the side handle. "You're clearly after something."

Adagio crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "That's a bit rude, don't you think?"

"That, or I just know who I'm talking to."

"Hey now, what happened to Canterlot High's reputation for second chances? You have to admit, it's been happening a lot lately."

"Second chances are for people who honestly want them." Flash shifted his case to his other hand, "You haven't given the impression that you want a second chance to start over, so I'm treating you as I should based on past experiences."

Adagio was about to speak when Flash raised his hand to stop her.

"Keep in mind, I'm the oldest of a set of triplets and I used to date Sunset. I've seen and been part of every manipulative trick in the book."

Adagio was about to huff off, realizing her fun was ruined, when she paused for a moment. "Wait… 'been part of'?"

Flash took a moment of silence before turning around. "I'm done here." Then he started to walk away.

Adagio grumbled a moment. Her fun was over, but she'd be left to herself otherwise, right? If nothing else, this could be a way to kill time… "Alright fine!"

Flash stopped and turned his head back toward her.

"I'm bored as hell. Sonata and Aria went off for the weekend to do who-knows-what and I'm on my own. I decided to use you as a victim for my amusement."

Flash paused for a moment, blinking, "That was… more forthcoming than I expected…" Flash seemed to think to himself for a while before he sighed. "Alright, come on."

Adagio raised a brow, "Pardon?"

"Come on. You're out to annoy me because you're bored right?"

Adagio blinked, "That was the plan, yes."

"If you're that bored, nothing I say is going to stop you from following to pester me. Figured I'd beat you to the idea."

Adagio thought for a moment. That kind of put a damper on her fun. But it was either that or go back to being bored and alone at home… "Alright." She walked up behind him.

Flash was quiet a moment before starting to walk. "You must really be bored then."

"What gave it away?" She asked, snarky sarcasm dripping from her words.

"The fact that you actually decided to follow me. Most people that want to mess with someone give up once the victim, your words, are in on the game. Thus, I'm to believe you really are just that bored."

Adagio huffed as a joke, "I'll have you know I've never told a lie in my life."

"No? Let me guess, just a bunch of half-truths?"

"Don't be ridiculous. All I've ever said was that competition is a good thing."

"Sure…"

After a while, Adagio looked around as they approached the city area. "So… where are we going anyway?"

Flash smirked and half glanced toward her, "We?" He returned his attention forward as they walked, " _I_ am going to a local music shop to replace my extra guitar strings. Whether you stick around or not is up to you."

Adagio interpreted that as a challenge of sorts. _Eh… Why not? It's something to do at least…_

As they entered the music store, Adagio found herself looking around. She always had a fascination with music, even before she met Sonata and Aria. Part of being a Siren made music an important factor in her life, but she felt more like it was a passion than a need. At least… until she met the other two and they started to use their voices to gain notoriety and power. She watched as Flash moved through the store almost automatically. He never looked around, just got the strings and started to wait in the checkout line. It was two people, granted, but it was there.

It also gave Adagio enough time to look around for a while. She found a few things interesting in the store, but, mostly being instruments, she didn't have the motivation to get them. She started to look through some CDs the store had on hand. There were a few big names in pop music, some rock bands, a few lesser known bands, and a few other soundtracks. One caught her eye in particular. Three young women in blazer jackets (from left to right: green blazer with brown hair, red blazer with blonde hair, and yellow blazer with red hair) stood front of a green background, all brandishing croquet mallets. "Feathers, huh?" She decided to pick it up. Musicals were interesting enough to her and this seemed like something she might enjoy.

One purchase later, the two were back out on the sidewalks. Adagio was able to convince Flash to hold her CD in his case until they parted ways, after making it clear she was going to continue trying to mess with him. After a while, she found herself back at the school. Flash turned back to her and handed her the CD, making it clear they were done.

Adagio smirked, hiding any surprise she felt, "Seriously? One stop to a store where I had to buy my own CD? You certainly know how to show a girl a good time." Sarcasm in the most obvious form she could muster.

Flash rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Maybe if you get that superiority complex in check…"

Despite his attempt to keep his voice low, Adagio heard him. She paused for a moment. "Superiority complex, huh?"

This actually made Flash pause. He hadn't intended for her to hear that, so the fact that she had caught him off guard. He took a deep breath and decided to go all in. "Yes. Superiority complex. You keep using the other students to get what you want because you think your above us all. That or you just like to watch people squirm."

Adagio smirked, "Mostly the second one."

"Then let me offer some advice, cut that out. It will come back to bite you."

"I don't see how."

"It already has. If you stopped your quote-unquote 'fun' sooner and treated people like people and not victims, you'd probably have friends to spend time with when your alone. Instead, you followed me around because I'm the first person you saw that you could use."

"Seriously? That's the best argument you have? That I'd have _friends_?"

"And how's being a friendless loner doing for you?"

Adagio clenched her fist. She thought about striking him for that, but she decided against it. She turned away from him and stormed off back home. After a while, she started to slow down a bit as she walked. Technically, he wasn't wrong, and today was proof of that. Sonata and Aria were both off doing whatever they wanted with friends they had made. At least, she figured Aria made friends… And here she was doing nothing! Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Sirens, was alone. She sighed and made her way to her door.

Once inside, she changed back into her more comfortable home-attire and sat down on the couch. As boredom set in again, she decided to play her new CD. Being a musical's soundtrack, she didn't have all the context, but she followed the story well enough. After hearing the whole song, she was determined to never let anyone else in the house near this thing. None of the three were what one would call 'innocent' so that wasn't the issue. Let's just say the three title characters hit a little close to home.

Adagio groaned and remained silent in her boredom. She hated the silence. She needed someone to play off of or some commotion in the background. Surely, she wouldn't have to deal with it long. Aria would get bored with whatever she was planning and be back soon enough. It always happened. That was when her phone alerted her to a received text. Opening the phone, she was met with a message from Aria.

[Adagio, decided to go camping with friends from school. Be back around Sunday.]

Adagio's eye twitched. There goes that plan. She groaned and flipped herself to bury her face into the couch cushions. Looking upward again, she found the small booklet of phone numbers. While the sirens kept most important phone numbers in their personal contact lists, but Adagio practically demanded that they compile the numbers into a communal book, should someone need a number and the siren with said number was nowhere to be found. Something in the back of Adagio's mind told her to just lie back down or go out to karaoke or something. Occupy her time on her own. She looked over to the clock. It was ten. TEN AM! She sighed, let her head fall back downward, and shut the voice in her head up. A part of Adagio broke that day.

She looked through the book to find the section for previous school projects. Finding the number, she dialed it into her cell and waited for the person to pick up. After four rings, she was connected.

The voice on the other line opened with, "Hello?"

Adagio took a deep breath, "I'd like to take that second chance…"

The person on the other line took a moment to figure out who they were talking to, since she didn't say her name, but was able to figure out who it was by what she said. "You really want to take the second chance then?"

"Yeah…"

"Boredom finally get to you?"

"Yes… No…" Adagio groaned a little. "Look, you were right, okay?"

"Right about what exactly?"

"Sentry!"

She could practically hear his grin, "Not so fun on the other end, is it?"

Adagio paused and took a deep breath. "No… It's not."

After a minute of silence, Flash continued, "You really want to try to bury the hatchet?"

"That's the plan, yes."

Flash sighed on the other end of the phone. "Alright. If you honestly want to start over at the school and if you earnestly stop treating people like your pawns, then I think you should be fine. But, now I have to ask you something."

"And that is?"

"Why call _me_ about this? Why not get in touch with Sunset or one of her friends?"

Adagio took a moment to think of the why. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself. "I don't know. I don't know why. My guess would be that you were there today and what you said got to me."

"Makes sense."

"So… what happens now?"

"In theory, you'd make a friend by going out and finding someone you can talk to. Usually with similar interests, but its not always necessary. Start with your hobbies and go from there."

Adagio was quiet for a while. "There's just…"

"Just what?"

"My only hobby is music…"

"Okay. Then, start from there. Go out and find someone with an interest in music."

"Pretty sure that's most of the school at this point."

"And who's fault is that?"

Adagio couldn't help but smirk. Yes. In a way, it was her fault thanks to the Battle of the Bands. "Fair enough." Her phone beeped at her. Pulling it away, she found that she had forgotten to charge the device. "Damn it. Look, can we discuss this in person?"

"Seriously?"

"My phone is almost dead…"

"Okay. I guess. Where do you want to talk?"

"I'd rather not go back to the city for this…"

"Still holding on to that reputation, huh?"

"Let me learn to walk first. I'll run later."

"Alright. So, what? Should I stop by?"

"Nah. I'll kill time and walk to your place…"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I know. Just… surprised." He sighed and continued, "Alright. I'll send the address."

"Thanks. I'll head out soon."

"Alright. See you then."

Soon after the phone call ended, Flash sent over the address. Adagio wasn't sure why she bothered to take him up on the offer of the second chance, but she was this far into it. Why not give it a try?

\/

When Adagio arrived and finally saw the house, a part of her wasn't sure how to take it. The building was a giant, three story, old-time mansion! She looked down at the address directions, which she wrote down on a sticky note, and back up to the house number. This _was_ the place. "No way…"

She walked up and knocked on the door. There was no answer for a good while. Looking up to the roof, she figured it might be best to try the doorbell instead. Letting the bell ring, an intercom beside the door switched to life, " _Who's there?_ "

She pressed the button to talk, "Adagio Dazzle."

" _Right… Flash was expecting you. He's unavailable at the moment, though… Give me a moment, I'll let you in._ "

Adagio waited for around a minute before the door opened. On the other side was a young man who looked extremely similar to Flash, save for his hair having a set of blonde streaks in his hair and his black and gold attire. He motioned for her to enter. He gave her a once over, "So, is Flash helping you with a project of something?"

Adagio smirked, "Something like that."

His face and tone instantly became cold and hostile, "Wrong answer."

His tone made her freeze up, "Pardon?"

"I know your type. Attention seekers and the kind of person that likes to watch others squirm. The last time my brother had to deal with someone like you, he ended up used and tossed aside. So, let me make this clear, if you _ever_ do the same thing to him, if he gets hurt because of you, I will rain down hell upon you with all my resources." He grinned and leaned in a bit, but it was not a kind smile. It was a serpent's grin, "And I can do so while staying 100% legal. Do I make myself clear?"

Adagio felt a shiver go up her spine. When she had her powers, she'd twist this back on him. She'd twist his own words to force him to cower or adore her. But without her powers… It was clear he meant every word and she was in no position to argue. "Yeah… I got it."

His grin became more genuine, but still skeptical, "Let's hope so." He started to walk off before pausing, "Flash should be in the weight room; left side, first floor, fourth door on the right. If you're not in a hurry, you can wait in the room just over there to the left." With that, he left Adagio alone.

Adagio thought for a moment in the silence. _Okay… protective brother._ She took a deep breath and started to walk through the hallway. Finding the room in question, she knocked, receiving a "Come in!" from the other side. Entering the room, she found herself in… okay, it wasn't what she was expecting from a 'weight room.' Flash was standing in the center of the room with a set of weights on each arm. He was dressed in a white tank top and his jeans, with his shoes removed and off to the side. He was balancing on a beam in the center of the room. He was concentrating with eyes closed.

He didn't know who entered, only that they had, "What's up?"

Adagio chuckled a little, "Not much it seems." She expected this to take him off guard.

But Flash kept composed, "Oh! Hey Adagio. I'll be with you a second."

Adagio just had to know at this point, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Endurance and strength training." After a while, an alarm went off and Flash stepped off the beam and placing the weights back down. His toned form showed a certain athleticism in his life, though she'd never seen him play any sports. He turned around to Adagio, "Alright. Second chances then?"

Adagio nodded, "Yeah…" A song from her new disk played out in her mind. _…His folks got a water bed! Come upstairs and 'rest your head'~…_ She shook her head to stop that thought before it continued.

Adagio was led to the meeting room near the entrance again. It was a nice room: some bookshelves, chess board nearby, a pair of couches (one red the other blue) on either side of the coffee table. Adagio had taken seat on the red couch while Flash sat opposite on the blue couch. One of Flash's brothers, the one that opened the door for Adagio, set a pair of cups in front of them.

As he walked away, Flash took a deep breath. "Didn't ask for anything, but he always leaves us something…"

Adagio didn't mind. She took a sip from the cup and sighed. "This is good stuff. What is it?"

Flash took a sip and tasted the drink for a moment, "Earl grey."

"Really?"

"Yep."

After a moment of silence, Adagio nodded, "Okay, so… How do I go about the second chance thing, anyway?"

Flash sipped from his drink before answering, "You're basically done."

"What?"

"Are you going to make a conscious effort to be a better person?"

Adagio was caught off guard a moment, but she nodded, "Yeah."

"Then you're done with the second chance. Being a better person is something you can do alone." He took a sip from his drink.

"That's it?"

"Were you expecting some kind of rainbow laser?"

Adagio smirked, "Maybe. Isn't that how CHS does anything anymore?"

"Then you'll need to go to Sunset and her friends. Closest thing you'll get here is a cup of tea."

Adagio smirked, "Aw… not even rainbow tea?"

Flash chuckled, "Tell you what, you get a recipe for rainbow tea and we can make it next time you visit."

Adagio let out an exaggerated scoff, "You sound like you're certain I'll come back."

"If you want that rainbow tea…"

"Fair enough~" Adagio was actually having fun in her own way. It was… interesting having someone able to keep up with her teasing and shooting it back at her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the wooden doorframe to the room. The young man standing there looked similar to Flash, just with lighter hair and a trimmed goatee. "Come on, Flash. We've got to head out if we're going to make it in time for First Base's game. Send your girlfriend home."

Flash didn't fluster, just rolled his eyes. He turned toward Adagio as his brother walked to the exit. "Despite his wording, he is right that we have to head out now."

Adagio thought for a moment, "Hey, before I go, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"You have any plans tomorrow?"

This caught Flash off guard. "Not that I'm aware of."

Adagio nodded. "Mind if we hang out? I'd prefer not to spend the whole day in silent annoyance."

Flash smirked, "What about that reputation of yours?"

Adagio placed her hands on her hips and leaned her form to one side, accenting her… physical appeal. "Maybe it's time to start running now that I can walk."

The brother with lighter hair poked his head back inside, "If you can walk, walk out the door! Let's move!"

"Alright, Grey! We get it." Flash made to leave, "Text me the plan whatever we're doing tomorrow."

Adagio followed him out the door as Grey locked the door behind them. "See you then." Left alone again, Adagio made her way back to her silent home. As she sat down on her couch, she thought about the day ahead. It was refreshing, actually. She used to do everything in the moment, never planning farther than how to get what she wants. That's not to say she couldn't think long term. Difference is that there was always a final goal at the end of the line. Now? It was nice to sit back and think of having fun rather than how to force people to her scheme. No larger goal of popularity or power. Just planning her fun.

"Let's see how tomorrow goes~"


	2. Saturday

**King: Day two! One more...**

 **/\**

Adagio waited by the school's statue base, leaning against the mirror-shined marble facing the road. She was looking down at her phone, going over her plan again to have it in her mind when Flash arrived. As per their agreement, they were walking to the mall nearby. She'd still be on her own at home until tomorrow, so Adagio planned to take her time today. Adagio saw she still had a few minutes before Flash arrived, so she raised herself up onto the base and sat on the marble cube. She had deliberately worn her best travel clothes today: gold-colored tank top, purple shorts, gold thigh-highs, and black, punk-style boots. Given the increasing temperatures, she chose to leave her jacket at home. It was the kind of outfit that looked good and acted functionally.

Her impromptu seat started to glow on one side. It lasted long enough to cause her to turn around and see the interdimensional traveler that is Grimoire Maleficarum. He adjusted his bag and turned to the side, pausing a moment once he did. He turned his head to find Adagio staring at him in surprise. Grimoire just raised a hand and waved, "Hey."

Adagio slowly waved back, "Um… Hi? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that. Last I checked, it was Saturday. School's closed."

"I'm waiting for someone."

This caught Grimoire off guard enough to freeze in place.

After a while, Adagio smirked, "Oh my god, are you speechless? That's a first."

Grimoire returned to himself with her snark, "Had to happen eventually. But I need to make sure I heard you correctly. You're waiting here for someone."

Adagio raised an eyebrow, "Yeah."

"As in, you have plans to go somewhere with another living person."

"Yes?"

Grimoire thought for a moment, "Out of pity, for some goal, or legitimate attempt at reform."

"The last one."

Grimoire took a deep breath and mimed wiping away a tear, "Little Dagi is growing up~"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Grimoire smiled in earnest. "I actually am impressed, though. I figured you'd go your whole life keeping to yourself and being a generally unlikable person. Yet, if you're telling the truth, you have a real chance at being a functioning member of society." Grimoire paused a moment, "That, and Aria owes me 50 bucks~."

Adagio was about to say something but stopped herself. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Right. You're weird sense of humor…"

"What about it? She does owe me $50 for this. Just because I thought you'd be a horrible person your whole life doesn't mean I can't hope for the opposite in a bet. Expect the worst as it goes… That said, I am happy for you. Who finally got you to drop the old habits? No wait! Let me guess! It was Sunset!"

Adagio tried to get him to stop, but he just kept going.

"No wait! Twilight… NO! I bet it was…"

"Am I interrupting something?" Both people turned to see Flash waiting to the side with his hands in his jacket pockets.

Grimoire looked between Adagio and Flash a few times. "Huh… Neat." Grimoire adjusted his bag as he spoke. "Flash, I have to ask, do you just have a thing for the interdimensional or…"

Flash paused a moment, "What?"

"Never mind. Don't mind me. Have fun."

As he walked off, Adagio turned toward Flash, "Do you really not see the connection for the girls you seem to… associate with?"

Flash smirked, "I see it. Just don't bother to care. Now, are we going or what?"

Adagio smirked back, "You played dumb to get rid of him."

"A good theory, but its only that."

They both left the school grounds to head off toward the mall area. Adagio thought for a moment on the way, "Question for you…"

"Go ahead."

"Word around the school is that you're more of the clutzy type when it came to girls."

Flash sighed. "One time. It was an infatuation with the Princess Twilight. There was something about her that just got me to trip up over myself."

"So, you're not a klutz, just a sap."

"That's a way to put it I guess…"

"So, you weren't like that with Sunset?"

"Nope."

Adagio thought for a moment, "So, you've dated a power-hungry madwoman and an other-dimensional princess that just never came back?"

Flash took a breath before he answered. "That's about right…"

"Damn. 0 for 2… How did you get the ladies' man reputation, anyway?"

"No idea."

As they started to approach the mall, Adagio stopped. "Something's been bugging me."

Flash turned back to her, having taken a few steps further than her.

"After what happened with Sunset, how did you just get passed things to fall for that princess? What happened between the two events?"

Flash took a breath. "Well… I found out Sunset was using me to get popular, and that stung. I decided to make a display and dump her in public. But, the damage was already done, and she controlled the school. I spent some time to stew and just decided to not let it hold me back from my life."

"That doesn't make any sense, if you ask me. She used you and, from what I can tell, your only romances ended either in pain or without closure."

"So?"

She was not expecting that.

"The way I see it, I'll keep falling until I don't have to fall anymore."

"Well…" Adagio smiled and walked up, patting the back of his shoulder, "You surprise me, Flash Sentry."

"Given you only just started to care about other people, that's not hard."

"Fair enough."

The two made their way inside and Flash leaned toward Adagio, "So, what are you looking for here, anyway?"

"Hell if I know. I've never been here before."

They walked on as they looked around. They would stop now and then for Adagio to look at certain shops and see if it was worth checking out. She stalled at one store in particular and looked up to the sign over the door, "Dusty's?"

Flash walked up next to her, "An antique shop. It's a play on dusty old items. At least that's what Marty says."

"Marty?"

"The owner, Marty Fly. He's a friend of my mom's. Mind if we stop in to say hi?"

Adagio shrugged and followed him inside.

The man behind the counter was a man in his mid-to-late thirties, possibly his forties. His bronze hair was starting to grey and he looked like he stepped out of the eighties. Not in the more outrageous way, just that Adagio hadn't seen the patterns or styles since then. He looked up toward them and smiled, "Hey! Flash! Get in here and talk to your Uncle Marty!"

Flash waved, "Hey, Marty. How's it going?"

"Boring as all get out." He raised a brow when he noticed Adagio, "Who's your new friend?"

Adagio glanced toward him a moment, "I'm Adagio. Nice to meet you…" She got distracted mid-sentence and moved into one of the few isles in the store.

Flash followed her to see what was so impressive to get her attention. He was surprised to find a very familiar looking red gemstone pendant. This worried him a little, truth be told. "Is that… what I think it is?"

Marty leaned over his counter, "What's the number?"

Flash looked to the shelf holding it, "C-27."

After a moment, Marty spoke up again. "C-27 is an old fishermen's pendant. Folklore says it's supposed to be good luck or something like that. Made of a nice ceramic, so don't get too invested. Circa…" He whistled, impressed, "950 years old. Never mind then. Pricy little thing that."

Adagio couldn't look away for a while. It was striking. But it was clearly a human replica. "What's its story?"

"Hmm?"

"The story. You know how old it is, what's its story?"

After a second of silence, Marty flipped a few pages in a book. "Molded in red ceramic, the pendant is said to have been started as a concept about a thousand years ago. Someone who wore a gemstone like that had great fortune fall upon them and people followed suit by making their own. Never brought the store any luck, so I'd be skeptical."

Flash looked over toward Marty, "Shouldn't it be in a museum then?"

Marty just shrugged. "They want it, they can always buy it off me."

Adagio narrowed her eyes toward the ceramic, "How much?"

"For that? 3k."

"Three thousand?!" Flash almost lost his footing standing still.

"Yep. It's over 900 years old, great condition too. So, yeah. High price."

Adagio sighed. She'd never be able to afford that. She turned to leave and walked out without another word. Flash waved back to Marty and followed her.

As they walked, Flash brought up the underlying theme from before, "I'm guessing you and the other two are responsible for that good luck charm idea."

Adagio thought for a moment. "Apparently…? First I'm hearing about it."

After a while, Adagio found herself in a clothing store. A part of her wasn't sure why, she just decided to roll with it. Flash tapped her shoulder, going off to take care of something his brother asked him for. After a while, she found a few new shirts for herself and one for Aria. She reunited with Flash and they walked through the mall again. Adagio didn't find anything else, so they decided to leave.

Adagio sighed, "That was interesting. But I don't get why that place is so hyped up."

Flash just shrugged. "Hey, real quick…" He took something out of his bag. "I picked this up for you."

Adagio was handed a small box. "What's this?"

"I guess it's a second chance gift."

Adagio opened the box and nearly fell on the spot. Inside was a bright red gemstone pendant. "You… What?"

Flash laughed a little, "Don't get too impressed. It's not the one from Dusty's. That's way too expensive for a thing of ceramic."

"Then… what is it?" She held the gem up to the sun.

"Not magic for one." His tone made it clear he was making a joke, "But it's a real gem."

Adagio was stunned hearing that. "Why spend that much on me?"

Flash shrugged.

"That doesn't make any sense. Are all humans so irrational?"

"Sometimes. Humans always get emotional, make decisions without thinking… often just winging it when they really shouldn't."

Adagio thought to herself for a moment as they walked. "Okay then…"

"Hmm?"

Adagio looked up toward Flash. "So… humans make dumb, off the hook decisions a lot?"

"Some more than others, but it happens. Why?"

She took in a breath, "Well… without magic, I'm just a normal human… And I need to get used to that if I want to take my second chance…"

Flash raised an eyebrow, "Right?"

"So… I…" Adagio never felt tongue tied before. She never got out and had a real emotional bond with others before today, either. So that might be why. But she isn't exactly outgoing the same way as others. "Ah… fuck it." She reached out and grabbed flash on either side of his face. A moment later, she pulled him down and locked their lips together.

Flash was caught more than a little off guard. His eyes went wide as dinner plates and his body shook in surprise. When he was freed again, he tripped over his words as he tried to speak, "What… you… I…"

Adagio rolled her eyes and smirked, but the reddening on her cheeks was very much visible.

Flash took a breath to right his mind again. "Where did that come from?"

"A dumb idea from an emotional core…" She walked a little faster. "Call it a thank you, if you want…"

Flash ran up to catch her, "Not that kind. You've been on Earth long enough to know that's not a 'thank you' kiss."

"Are you complaining?"

Flash took in a deep breath, "My first and, so far, only real relationship was an emotionally manipulative experience where she used the same thing you just did to get me to do what she wanted."

Adagio blinked in surprise. "Oh… I…"

"All I ask is no bullshitting."

Adagio wasn't sure what to think hear that from him. After a while, she nodded, "Okay. That's fair." She took a breath before speaking again, "I figured, as a human, I'd make an emotional choice to give…" she gestured toward him, "this a chance. I don't know why… But, that's just human nature, right?"

Now it was Flash's turn to blink in surprise. "Um… kind of. It just feels like it came out of nowhere… But, that was the point, wasn't it?" He sighed. "Okay… Okay! You know what? I'm game. Let's do this. Really get a feel for things."

"You almost feel more inexperienced in this stuff than I am…"

"Do I have to cover the emotional manipulation and lack of closure again?"

Adagio giggled a bit, "Fair enough. So, what happens now? Do we walk holding hands or something?"

Flash shrugged, "Everyone's different with that kind of stuff. Some people can't seem to understand boundaries with each other and others are just happy to be together. It just depends."

Adagio thought for a moment. Until an idea flashed into her mind, pun intended. "You know… I'm aware couples these days can be rather… intimate."

Flash's face turned beat red for a moment hearing that. _She wasn't saying what he thought she was, right?_

"So, I'd like to get your opinion on a few new… items for my wardrobe. As my boyfriend, that'd be best, right?"

 _Okay… she was half saying it._ "I guess… But that's a little fast, don't you think? What happened to walking before you ran?"

"I'm just asking for your opinion. Look don't touch, as it were. This is the walking."

Flash sighed. "Going to have to get used to that… Alright. Sure."

"Cool. Let's walk back to my place."

A while later, they returned to the Siren home. Flash arrived a little later, having to move his car from the public lot near the school to the unused driveway. Adagio led him toward her room. Adagio's room was, naturally, the master bed; the largest of the sleeping rooms with her own shower and walk in closet. It wasn't much of a fight for it, granted. Sonata didn't own too much more than her memorabilia and Aria didn't bother to care enough, preferring the living room to her own bed room anyway. The room was fairly standard as rooms go: bed with purple and gold sheets, full body mirror, dresser, so on.

Adagio patted her bed for him to sit as she got things together. As he sat, he looked around the room, trying to get an idea of her. But there wasn't much. She really didn't have much in the way of decorations. He looked to the dresser and saw a series of CDs, the top of which was familiar, [Feathers]. He raised an eyebrow at that. "You know Feathers?"

Adagio jumped in place and spun around. "Um… yeah. It's pretty recent. I actually got that yesterday."

Flash knew the musical well enough. It was quite the watch the first time around. "Huh…"

Adagio took a breath and turned back to what she was doing. "Alright. Let's start with something simple." She held up a pair of dresses. The first was solid purple with gold accenting and a slit cut up the right side. The second was a simple black dress. "Which one do you prefer?"

Flash thought for a moment, "What for?"

"Pardon?"

"Well… the purple one is good for a day to day. Maybe for an event. But the black is good for a more formal theme. Basically, one's for a party, the other's for a dance."

Adagio blinked and lowered the dresses slightly. "That's… rather insightful." It wasn't the answer she was expecting. "Okay…" She placed them both away, thinking to herself. She stepped into the closet and closed the door from the inside. When she stepped back out, she was in a red crop top with purple shorts. "What do you think of this?" The look he gave her sent a shiver up her spine.

He was red in the face but refused to look away. It wasn't out of lust. He was clearly embarrassed, but she asked for his opinion. That would be hard to give from behind his hands. It was a look that took her all in. Genuinely…

He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Red doesn't work so well. Try purple. It'll pop better and seems to be your favorite color any way."

"Well… it is." She felt her face heat up a little. She was blushing. But why? She used this exact outfit to get people to do what she wanted before. She's showed off before! She loved the limelight. So why was this different? Did… he care? A shiver ran up her spine again. She changed back into something normal and sat next to him.

He raised an eyebrow, his blush fading a bit. "Was that all? You made it sound like there was more…"

"There is… I just… A break. Yeah… that."

"Since when were you the tongue tied one?"

Adagio's blush filled her cheeks again. "I don't know… I'm used to the spotlight. I've shown off… But I just… something about the way you watched me… It was different. With everyone else, it's my fifteen minutes of fame. But… You seemed… different."

"Wasn't that the point of all this?"

"I guess. I'm just so used to the emotionless limelight. I'm not used to someone actually caring."

Flash placed his arm over ger shoulder and held her closer. "Well, get used to it. Even if this blows up in our face, we'll still be on good enough terms."

"Already expecting us to fail?"

"This literally just happened earlier today and out of nowhere. We haven't even had a date yet. I can give you a real answer after that."

Adagio leaned her head into his shoulder. "We should fix that…"

"We should…"

"Any ideas?"

"Not a clue. You?"

"Not a conventional one."

Flash smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Were you ever conventional?"

"I guess not." She smiled and stood back up, turning toward him, "A simple evening in. Just put on a movie or something."

"Sounds good to me."

Their evening ended with the movie. Flash had to return home, after all. Adagio returned to her room and glanced at herself in the mirror. She found herself smiling. A genuine smile for the first time in so long.


	3. Sunday into Monday

**King: Last one. I've had this one for a good long time in my mind. Just having my fun. I've been side-line writing this for a while (writing other stuff while having this pulled up in case I get any ideas to continue). Either way, I enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **/\**

Adagio slept in the next day. Sundays were always the day she was out until around maybe noon. She walked out from her room with a loud yawn. Another day waking up to silence… She groaned and made her way out to the kitchen.

"Hey."

Adagio jumped in shock and spun around to find Aria sitting at the table.

"What was that about?"

Adagio took a few deep breathes to calm her nerves, "I wasn't expecting either of you to be back until later."

"Yeah, well… Once you've spent one day in the woods, you've spent them all." Aria leaned back in her chair. "So, what did you do while we were out?"

Adagio sat down after getting a cup of coffee. "I went out. Yesterday I visited the mall in town. It was interesting."

"Sounds kind of boring, honestly… But at least you're going out." Aria smirked. "Might actually socialize."

Adagio couldn't help but smile at what she knew. What Aria had no idea of…

"I'm back!" Sonata's voice rang out with the sound of an opening door. She walked in and smiled toward the two.

Aria dismissively waved. "Hey…"

Adagio took a breath. "Am I the only one that understands 'late on Sunday?'"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Oh calm down. It's not like you have plans."

Adagio's eye twitched, speaking under her breath, "You are certainly lucky I don't…"

"Pardon?"

Adagio sighed, "Don't worry about it." After taking a sip from her mug, she thought for a second. "I've been wondering… Why don't we all go out later tonight? Just the three of us?"

Aria froze, her mouth agape in shock. She blinked back to normal, "What? Are… are you feeling okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"It's just… you don't usually offer for us to go somewhere."

"Yeah, well… times change, I guess."

Sonata was grinning ear to ear, "That sounds awesome! What should we do~?!"

Adagio rested her head on her hand, "I don't know…" She considered introducing them to Flash to see the look on Aria's face, but she decided against. If it came up, she'd tell them, but she wasn't going to go out of her way here.

Aria, however, decided to step on some toes. She spoke low, trying not to be heard, but Adagio picked up her statement. "Maybe if you got out more, you'd have a hobby or two. Then we'd be able to go out and do stuff instead of sticking around here like a bunch of friendless losers. You and your dumb superiority complex…"

 _That's it! Prepare to eat those words, Aria._ Adagio's eye twitched as she stood. "I'm going to get dressed. Then, we'll head out and figure it out from there." When she reached her room, she grabbed her phone from her desk and started to type.

[Flash, do you have any plans today?]

After a while, the reply appeared, [Not as of the moment. Why?]

[Aria and Sonata came back early. We're going out together and I want to meet up.]

[Why do I get the feeling this is you showing off to your roommates. Sisters? What are you all?]

[I guess sisters works and because I am.] She was fully prepared to write out a lengthy text to persuade him, but he surprised her again.

[Alright. Where to?]

[I'll lead them through the park and to that big fountain to the south. Should be there in about ten minutes.]

[Sounds like a plan. See you there.]

With her plan set, Adagio reemerged from the room. She wore a purple tank top with matching denim shorts, black thigh high socks, and a pair of short boots. She walked back out and stretched her arms. "Alright. Ready to go?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Took you long enough. Alright… where are…!" Aria froze in place.

Sonata's mouth fell open in surprise. She couldn't find words.

Adagio just looked between the two, confused. "What? Is something on my face?" She followed their eyesight to the base of her neck. _Why would they… Oh!_ Her hand rubbed against the gemstone pendant resting on a black choker.

Aria was suddenly in front of Adagio with hands grasping her shoulders, "Where did you get that?!"

Adagio grabbed her 'sister's' wrists and forced her to let go, "Aria, calm down. It's not real. It's just a normal gem."

Aria took a breath with a few blinks. "I'm good. Just… It's uncanny."

"I'm aware. Come on, let's get moving." The three left the building in various states. Adagio was smugly awaiting what was to come, Sonata was… Sonata, and Aria was still in a state of shock. In time, they reached the park.

Flash was waiting by the fountain, tapping his heel against the round as he waited. Two of the sirens payed him no mind, just planning to move on. Then, Adagio waved toward him, "Hey Flash!"

Flash looked up and smiled. He stood back up and waited for them to reach him. He waved back with a smile.

Aria raised an eyebrow and looked toward her former leader like she was insane, "Are… What are you…?"

Adagio chuckled as they approached. "Flash, this is Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze, but you remember them." She motioned to each as they were introduced.

Sonata smiled, "Nice to meet you~! It's so cool Adagio made a friend!"

Aria blinked in shock, "Um… Yeah. Hey…"

Adagio was giddy for part two. "Aria. Sonata." She gestured toward Flash with a palm raised upward, "This is Flash Sentry, my boyfriend~"

has stalled and refuses to be rebooted.

is confused.

Aria shook her head, "No goddamn way!"

Flash took Adagio's raised hand and pulled her in to kiss her cheek from behind.

Aria shut down! Attempting to restart!

Adagio simply couldn't help but feel incredible. Aria just ate her words and her boyfriend was close. It was a glorious combination.

When Sonata finally spoke, she was surprisingly low in tone. "When did _this_ start?"

Adagio saw no reason to hide that. "Yesterday, actually."

Sonata tapped her chest over her heart and sighed in relief before returning to her normal tone, "Okay good! I was scared you were hiding this from us or something~ Nice to meet you Flash!"

Flash smiled, "Nice to meet you, too."

Aria turned semi-hostile. Not legitimately hostile, just more aggressive, "No! Hold it right there! Adagio! Since when do you actually care about anyone?!"

Adagio deadpanned, "I believe I just answered that."

"What the fuck?!"

Flash started to laugh. They kind of reminded him of the relationship he had with his brothers: ragging on each other, but still caring under it all. After a while, he took a breath to finish his laughing.

Aria glared toward Flash. "You expect me to just sit back and…"

Flash held up a small wrapped candy. Aria suddenly went silent. It was a hard caramel, a candy not commonly found in the area. Her teeth hurt seeing it. In about the range of half a second, Flash was holding a wrapper and Aria had a look of bliss on her face.

Sonata and Adagio just blinked in surprise. "What just happened?"

Flash leaned toward his girlfriend, "My buddy Brawley was on her camping trip yesterday. He told me she has a serious sweet tooth."

"Really?"

"Yep. Ate a day's worth of chocolate in a little less than an hour."

Sonata cried out in excitement, "That's so cute!"

Aria returned to herself hearing that dreaded word, "No it's not! Shut up!"

Adagio crossed her arms and placed her weight to one side, watching as Aria tried to get Sonata to stop, "Never would have guessed." She turned back toward Flash, "Trying to buy your way to my sister's good graces, huh?"

Flash smiled toward her, "Maybe~ Think it's working?"

"Keep up the candies and I think Aria will warm up to you." Adagio reached a hand up to pull him down to her level, "Just don't forget about me, alright?"

Flash smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Aria and Sonata took about fifteen minutes to finally settle down again. When they did, they exchanged words with Flash about how he met Adagio and why they decided to date. Adagio never cared to lie for this, so she and Flash told them the story without any reservations.

Sonata grinned after the story ended, "That's so cute!"

Adagio and Flash were sitting next to one another on the side of the fountain, their hands together with interlocked fingers. Adagio chuckled, "I guess…"

Aria took in a breath. "I… have to admit I didn't think this day would ever come… But… I'm happy for you Adagio."

Sonata took Aria by the shoulders and forced her to move off in another direction, "Don't let us in get in your way! Have fun you two~! Meet you back at the house!" She walked off with Aria, who was screaming at her to let go.

Adagio and Flash laughed at the scene. Adagio smiled and leaned onto his shoulder, "What should we do now that they ran off?"

"Don't know." Flash grinned, "Was seeing their faces worth it?"

"Oh absolutely~ I have to say, the kiss on the cheek was a nice touch."

"Thank you."

"Think I have one without having to show off to them?"

Flash smiled and turned his body toward her and leaned in to kiss Adagio. "That work?"

"Very~" Adagio stood and pulled him up from the fountain. "Let's walk. We can figure out what to do later."

"Works for me."

Unbeknownst to the couple, Sonata was behind a nearby bush with a stunned Rainbow Dash by her side (super speed has certain advantages, after all). "See?!"

Rainbow nodded but wasn't sure if she believed. "Well that's a thinker… Should make tomorrow interesting…"

Flash and Adagio walked off from the park. Adagio tapped her chin, "You know… I wasn't done getting your opinion on my clothes yesterday."

Flash thought for a moment, "I guess. Though, if I can be a little cheesy a moment, I already know you'd look good."

"I know~ and thank you. But that doesn't mean I don't want to show off a little~"

Flash chuckled a little, "You'd think we've been dating for months the way you talk."

"Is that bad thing?"

Flash shrugged, "Not necessarily."

"Good then~" Adagio sighed, "Problem is, Sonata and Aria are kind of random when they'd go back. And I _could_ go to a store for this, but I also don't feel like buying anything today."

"We could just postpone for later."

"I guess we have to…" She smirked and snapped her fingers in defeat. "Oh well…"

"Why the desire to 'show off' anyway?"

Adagio thought for a moment, her smirk fading, "Truth be told… It's because you actually care. I show off, but you see through it. It's… it's a crazy feeling. But in a good way."

"I guess that makes sense."

The two walked on together for most of the day. That's all they did. It was all they needed right now.

/\

Monday morning was fairly normal compared to most days. Classes ran on time. Students were studying/falling asleep/etc. Then lunch came along, a lot seems to happen there… This was when two paths meet for the first time in the day.

Adagio walked into the room and looked around. A few students were still weary of her, given her attempted takeover. Most were used to her ritual for lunch by now. She would walk through the doors, find an empty table, and sit by herself. It's just how she was these days. Today, however, they were out of the loop. Adagio found her target and walked around, avoiding being seen.

Flash was sitting by himself at that moment. His bandmates/friends still getting their lunches. He, however, was lucky enough to have a class next to the cafeteria before this. His ears perked hearing a certain pair of boots sneaking up behind him. He let out a silent chuckle and smirked as a pair of hands wrapped over his eyes.

Adagio leaned over his shoulder, "Guess who."

Flash tapped his chin as if in thought, but it was clearly a play, "Could it be… the unholy terror that is Adagio Dazzle?"

She smirked and released his eyes, "Got it in one. Though, really? _Unholy terror_? That's a hell of a way to talk about your girlfriend."

"Am I wrong?"

Adagio thought for a moment before nodding slightly, "No, I suppose not." She sat down next to him and smiled.

The lunch room stared on in sheer shock. Some close enough had heard the 'girlfriend' comment and turned fast enough to risk whiplash. Adagio smiled seeing their faces. She couldn't help that, she was in the spotlight again. She glanced over to Flash and her smile softened. Now she could really put it into words.

Some forms of attention are better than others. If they don't really care, why bother?


End file.
